A New Life
by Infaredfield
Summary: April Carver transfers to the high school her boyfriend Dominic and her best friend Beth go to. During that time she has to tutor the schools bad boy Leo Hendrie who she dislikes on the first day. However during that time, she begins to build a friendship with him and see's a different side to him. She also learns a lesson or two about life and Love. This is a Lapril centric story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's InfaRedfield and I am back with a brand new fanfiction! This is inspired by my new favorite show on ABCFamily called 'Chasing Life'. The story is called 'A New Life,' and it is centered around one of my favorite ships: Leo and April. The story is an AU story and its about April transferring to the high school her boyfriend Dominic (least favorite character in my opinion) and her best friend Beth go to. During that time she has to tutor the schools bad boy Leo Hendrie who she dislikes on the first day. However during that time, she begins to build a friendship with him and see's a different side to him. She also learns a lesson or two about life and love. The first chapter is April explaing who she is and etc. and the second chapter will be the same except with Leo telling his story. For those of you who watch and love the show let me know what you guys think of the story and to check out my other stories as well. Also what did you think of the Summer Finale? I hope is that Leo takes the surgery and he lives. Maybe that's the message he left April. We have to wait until it comes back on in December to find out! Also this the first AU fanfic for the Chasing Life section, YAYYYYY! Hope you guys enjoy the story and remember to review it, follow it, and favorite it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Her Story**

Hi my name is April, April Carver. I was born on August 19th, 1997 and I live in Boston, Massachusetts with my mom Sara, my dad Thomas, and my little sister Brenna. My parents both have amazing careers, my is therapist and my dad is a best-selling author. My dream is to become a reporter and if you ask me why it's cause my dad inspired me to do something in writing. Officially starting tomorrow I will be attending Fenway high school. The reason being is because my best friend Beth and amazing boyfriend Dominic go there along with a few of my friends. Thankfully I was able to convince my parents to let me transfer there for the rest of my high school career because it's not only closer to home, but because I already know a few people there already. Brenna just turned 14 a few weeks ago and me, My mom, and dad are scared for her. We're scared for her because we think she might fall victim to peer pressure. You really can't blame us because look how much society has changed. To help settle our nerves my parents are making Brenna attend the same school as me now.

Beth and I have been best friends since we were both in 3rd grade. She is the best friend I could ever ask for. She was the new girl in our 3rd grade class and everybody made fun of her because she had a British accent. So one day during lunch she asked me if she could sit with me and I let her. During that time I got to know her and we've been best friends ever since. When we both entered high school, she ended up going to Fenway while I went to a different one. We continued to talk even after we went our separate ways for high school. When she found out that I would be attending Fenway junior year she was so happy. A week after she found out I would be attending Fenway High School, she came over my house with the school year book and we went through it together. During that time she pointed out students in the year book that people that I should be friends with and those I should watch out for. At one point I came across a photo of a cute guy. He had spiky hair, a nice smile and a beautiful set of blue eyes. Before I could see his name Beth turned the page and I saw a photo of my boyfriend Dominic Russo. He is the sweetest guy I've been with and love being with him. He has an amazing smile, with these gorgeous brown eyes. We met during our freshmen year of high school and we've been together ever since.

My friends and I went out to see a movie one weekend and Kate said she would be bringing her cousin along. When I saw him I was in complete shock because he was just so amazing. After the movie we all went out for lunch and during that time Dominic and I started talking and getting to know each other. After lunch Dominic and I exchanged numbers and we texted each other for the rest of the day. Finally after two months of being friends he asked me out on a date. It was a really nice date. He took me to see a movie, followed by some bowling, and then dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. We kept our relationship a secret for awhile and the only people who new were Beth, Dominic, and myself. Now that it's our junior year, we're both afraid of the inevitable conversation of wait will happen to us after our senior year. We've both talked about it a little and Dominic has already told me that after college he wants to travel the world for a bit before he decides to get a job. We both agreed that we will talk about it more during our senior year and see what happens after that. All I know is that I'm just happy with the way my life is going and I can't wait to see what is in store for me in the future.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this new story and remember to review it, favorite it, follow it, and me as well. Also can someone tell me the ship name for Leo and April please! ~InfaRedfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy I'm back with the second chapter of my 'Chasing Life' fanfic 'A New Life'! First off I would like to thank those who not only favorite this, but followed it as well. Secondly I would like to thank those who reviewed it and were able to give me the ship name for Leo and April. Hopefully as the show continues and more fanfics come in for this section, I'll get a lot more followers, and reviews. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter and fair warning there is a bit about suicide in this chapter. I'm apologize in advance to those who may feel uncomfortable about that topic. This chapter is about Leo and his story, and life. Remember to favorite, and follow the story and me. Also to review it and to check out my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**His Story**

My names Leo, Leo Hendrie. You may not know me, and you my not give a damn about me, but who the cares. I was born on March, 10th, 1997 and I live in Boston, Massachusetts and attend Fenway high school. My father's name is Bruce Hendrie, and he is currently running to become mayor of the city. I don't know much about my mom except she left when I was 5 years old. I've been with my dad ever since and he's done a pretty good job at raising me. I wasn't always the jerk of ass that I am now back then I was different, I was a better person. I was amazing son, and a great with amazing grades with a best friend any man could ask for. A best friend I considered a brother of mine. Back then my life was good, until everything changed and I lost everything I held dear.

I had a friend named Scott, Scott Davidson. He was my best friend for nearly a decade. I meet him when we were six years old. I meet him at the playground that was a couple blocks away from my house. It was on Sunday, my dad was free on the weekends and he would always take me to the park which had a playground on Sundays. So one Sunday my dad takes me to the park so I could play. It was during the spring, and it was beautiful out that day. The temperature was nice and warm, and the was a little bit of wind. So my dad and I went to the park that day a little after lunch and stayed there for a couple hours. During that time I noticed Scott playing by himself on the swings. I felt bad for seeing him all alone without a single friend to play with. A couple minutes later a couple kids our age came up to Scott and one them pushed him off the swings. I stood up afterward and saw them continuing to bully Scott. I just couldn't stand there and let that happen to him. I went over there and told them to leave him alone. After I said that the kids continued to pick on him. At this point I pulled them off Scott and helped him up and shortly after my dad came over to see where I was. When he say what happened he came over to me and Scott and asked us what happened. As I explained to him what happened the other kids had left and his mom came over. My father explained to his mom what had happened and during that time I began to talk to Scott. During that time I got to know him, he told me that he didn't have that many friends and that his was just him and his mom. He told me that his mom worked at the hospital and that he went to the same school as me. He was in a different class than me, but we all had lunch together. I made him a promise that I would have lunch with him the next day and I would be his friend. I kept that promise, and after that we Scott ended up becoming friends for a decade. We even went to the same high school as we got older. Everything in was great, until the unthinkable happened.

It was during the beginning of Spring Break during our sophomore year of high school. Normally most of the high school students went n vacation during that time, but I choose to stay in Boston to help Scott out. He was having a bad week before break, his girlfriend Chloe had been cheating on him for a few weeks. He then found out that his estranged father had died from a brain tumor, and that he also lost his job at the local mall. During that time I was trying to through is all. When he told me everything that had happened I couldn't help, but feel bad for him. He's really a good guy who didn't ask for this to happen. So Monday night during Spring Break I was just at home listening to music while reading 'Catching Fire.' My music was interrupted by the sound of my phone going off, and saw that it was his mom calling. I put my book down and answered it, I when she began to speak I could her panic and sadness in her voice. She told me that she needed me to come down to their house immediately, and that it was about Scott. As soon as she hung up, I went into the garage and got on my motorcycle and headed over. I had gotten my license a few weeks before break, and bought myself and new bike that same day. When I arrived I saw police cars parked outside their house and an ambulance. I parked my bike and ran over to his mom, who was talking to a cop. When I said her name she turned around to faced me, and what I saw in her eyes scared me. In her eyes were emotions of pain, sadness, anger, and sorrow. I asked her what happened and where was Scott. She explained to me that she got home from work and was calling his name and that he wasn't responding. She told me that she went to his room and saw that he hung himself then called the police. When she said that part I felt like I had been hit by a freight train. She said that he had left both her and me a note. After the police and the ambulance left she gave me that note and I left. I couldn't sleep that night knowing that my best friend had killed himself and that I would never see him again. For the rest of the week I didn't leave the house and I found out that everyone heard what happened. The week we went back to school, everyone was giving me their condolences and we all went to his funeral later that week. Only a few people spoke at the funeral, myself included. After the funeral I went home and I decided not to read the note that he left me. I don't know why, I guess I couldn't bring myself to it. Ever since his death things changed, I change into something that I'm not.

I started to skip school, showed up late to most of my classes, and to top it all of my grades began to plummet a little. I still passed, but I didn't put that much effort to caring about my grades. I started to get into fights and was always getting arrested cause of them. All I know is that this isn't me, I feel like the old me died the day Scott did. He was like a brother to me and I can never get him back. People have been telling me that I need to change, that there's still hope to change back to the man I once was. I wish I could go back and be who I use to be, but I can't. I can't because I feel like that I've lost all hope in going back to who I once was. However there's a part of that's searching, searching for a reason not to give up hope. That there still is a chance that I can go back to who I once was. I just hope that I'll find that reason soon and I be who I once was.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review it, follow and favorite it as well as me! I'll start writing the next chapter soon I promise! ~InfaRedfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's I'm back! I am so sorry it took so long to update the story, but I hope it was the wait. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites! Also who else is excited for Chasing Life to come back on December 9th?! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter because after this I'll be busy for a bit before I can write more chapters for the story and my other ones. The reason being is because I have finals coming up in the next couple weeks and I have to bust my ass studying. Until then I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please remember to review the story, follow both me and my stories and to favorite them as well. Also I would to take a minute to say that today marks the one year anniversary of the death of Paul Walker. I just want to take a moment to say that he that is an inspiration everyone and that I will miss him very much and that I will see Fast and Furious 7 not just as a fan, but to honor Paul's memory. ~Infaredfield**

* * *

**April's**** P.O.V:**

I woke lazily to the sound of my alarm on my phone and it read '6:00 am.' I tried to remember why I set my alarm for 6 in the morning. It was then that I realized that it was my first day as a junior at Fenway High School! Classes didn't start 7:15 and Beth and Dominic are picking me up at 6:45 so I had enough time to get ready. I had picked out my clothes last night which consisted of the following: a pair of converses, light blue skinny jeans, and a white button up shirt with the sleeves folded up. I hopped into the shower and was in there for 15 minutes before I stepped out. I wrapped a towel around myself then dried my and brushed my teeth once I was finished. Afterwards I put on my makeup and then proceeded to get dressed. Once I was finished I saw that the time was '6:30,' so I had 15 minutes before I had to leave.

I grabbed my backpack, phone, keys, and wallet then headed downstairs. When I did I saw my mom sitting next to the island while my dad was cooking, but I didn't see Brenna. "Morning! Hey have you seen Brenna she was suppose to ride with me, Beth, and Dominic." My mother responded, "Morning sweetie she left several minutes ago." "Why?," I asked a little annoyed. My dad responded, "I think she said something about being old enough to go to school on her own, anyway if you see her tell her to text us at some point." "I will. For the next 15 minutes we ate breakfast and talked until I heard a car horn outside, "Oh that's Beth and Dominic I have to go love you guy's." My dad responded, "Have a nice day kiddo!" I heard my mom, "Bye sweetie love you!" As stepped outside I saw Dominic's car with Beth riding in the back and Dominic driving. I checked the time on my phone and it read '6:40,' "You early." Dominic responded as I got in the car, "Well someone was very eager on getting to school today, as he eyed Beth. She responded, "What can you blame me for being excited about today! Also where's Brenna I thought she was going to be getting a ride from us today?" "She was, but she left while I was getting ready. Dominic responded, "Well that's understandable, she's trying to show you and your parents that she's old enough to go to school own her own." I kissed him after he finished speaking and said, " Thanks sweetie and you're right. Maybe my parents and I should stop treating her like a little kid." It was at then that Beth spoke, "Guy's we should get going cause I don't think April wants to be late on her first day." After she said that we drove to the school while talking and listening to music. By the time we got to the school it was already 7o'clock.

It was pretty big school cause during the summer Beth had given me a tour of the school and showed me where my classes would be. As we got out of the car Beth asked, "Do you want us to come with you to get your schedule and locker number?" I kissed Dominic on the cheek then responded, "No thanks I'm good I'll see you guys later." After I said goodbye to Dominic and Beth I went to the office to pick up my schedule and locker number. Once I went into the office I spoke with the receptionist, "Hi my name is April Carver I'm the new student and I'm just here to pick up my schedule and locker number." The receptionist named Laura responded, "Of course just give me a few minutes to get it." "Thank you." A minute after she left I heard someone call my name, "Ms. Carver." I turned around and saw Principle Lawrence. I spoke and took my hand out for him to shake, "Principle Lawrence it's good to see you again." He shook my hand and responded, "And you as well Ms. Carver, do you mind if I speak to you for a minute?" "Of course what is it?" "I just wanted to how you doing so far even if school has just started?" I smiled and responded, "Thank you, and I'm doing good so far." "Your welcome Ms. Carver and remember if you or your sister are having any trouble at all you can come to me. Have a good day Ms. Carver." Thank you and you as well." After I spoke with Principle Lawrence I received my schedule and locker number and proceeded to my locker. Once I got to my locker I saw a girl with her back on top of my locker, "Excuse me you're on top of my locker." After I spoke the girl got off my locker and it was then that I was able to get a impression of her. She was a bit taller than me and had nice figure. She seemed very exotic along with chocolate brown eyes and brunette hair to match. It was then that she spoke to me, "So you're the new student, I don't see what's so special about you aside from dating Dominic. I'm Raquel Avila and I'm the one who can make your life a living hell so if I were you, I would be careful on who you make enemies with." Once she was done she left me speechless and in complete shock. After a minute or two I finally opened my locker and put my things in it then headed of to class which was biology in room 134. Once I found the room I walked into the room and spotted the teacher. He was a little taller than my dad and was older than me by 7 or 8 years. He had hazel eyes and wore glasses. He had dirty blonde hair that was spiked up at the top. He was also in ridiculous shape based on how his shirt looked like it was about to rip at any moment. I walked up to him, took my hand out for to shake and spoke, "Mr. Williams my name is April Carver I'm your new student." "He shook my hand and spoke, "Oh yes Principle Lawrence told the staff we would be having a new student!" He then turned around and spoke to the class, "Attention everyone!" The class stopped what the were doing and turned to face him, "This is our new student April Carver; please try to make her feel welcomed." After he finished speaking I took a seat next to Beth who I saw earlier. During the class Mr. Williams explained the syllabus to us and I told Beth about my meeting with Raquel. Beth explained how Raquel shouldn't be trifled with, and that she made one student transfer by spreading a rumor around that they were pregnant with a college student's kid. I was shocked that and I told Beth that somebody needs to put her in her place. For the rest of the day I went to my classes and introduced myself and made a good impression with my classmates and teachers. I think that this is going to be a good year.

**Leo's P.O.V:**

I had awoken to the sound of my alarm going of at "6:00 am" and I knew exactly why I set it. It was the first day of my junior year, yay. After a few minutes I got out of bed and went to take a shower. Once I got out of the shower I saw that it was '6:20' so I had enough time to get ready. Once I dried off I brushed my teeth then got dressed. My attire consisted of a black V-neck tee shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of motorcycle boots. Once I was done getting ready I grabbed my phone, wallet, bag, and my leather jacket and headed downstairs toward the kitchen. Once I went into the kitchen I saw my dad sitting by the counter reading the paper and eating some eggs, When he looked up from his paper and saw me he spoke, "Morning son how'd you sleep? I responded while making myself some toast, "Morning dad I slept alright. Hey listen I was thinking of seeing Scott mom then coming and working out after school." My dad looked up from his paper after I had said that and spoke, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean the last you saw Scott's mom was well, you know. "I know and I understand, it's I just want to see how she's doing. Besides it's just a thought I don't know if I'm going to or not, I responded after taking a bite out of my toast. My dad looked at his watch then spoke again, "Hey look I have an early campaign meeting at the office this morning along with planning charity events to support my campaign so I'll be home late tonight. Have a nice day at school son and try to do better this year son, love you." "Bye dad and I will," I responded as he left the kitchen to head off to work. After I finished my breakfast I saw that it was '6:40' so I put my jacket on and grabbed my bag then proceeded to head to the garage and got on my bike.

I enjoy riding my bike, hell that's all I did after Scott died. It helps clear my head and I just feel free. As I rode to the school all I could think about was how when I walked in there I would just hear everyone talking about what they did for the summer, where they went, who the spent the summer with, blah blah blah. Frankly I could give a shit about what they did, all I did over the summer was: work on my bike, rode my bike, worked out a lot, read a lot, and played my guitar. By the time I arrived at the school it was '6:55' and classes started at '7:15'. As I got off my bike I looked around and saw everyone either outside talking to their friends or walking into the school doing the same thing. As I continued to look around I saw Dominic Russo's car parked by the sidewalk and saw him, Beth, and some girl I've never saw before get out. They talked for a brief moment and then Russo and Beth went in one direction while the other girl went into the school. I was able to see that she hair brown hair and was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows along with some light blue jeans. Once I finished parking my bike an headed inside the school to get my locker number and schedule. I wasn't surprised to hear the multiple conversations about everybody's summer as head down to get my locker number and schedule. Once I got my schedule I headed to my first class which was a free period and my second class was advising with Mrs. Anderson who also the school counselor. After Scott had passed away she was someone who I could go to besides my father and opened up to her about how I felt about everything. She was one of the first few people who noticed how I wasn't acting like myself. She tried to explain to me that my behavior wasn't healthy for me and that it was a coping mechanism for Scott's death. Deep down I know she's right, but a part of me isn't ready to deal with his death because all my emotions about his death have been bottled up since my change and if I let them out, I would be opening the flood gates. During my free period I spent it in the library listening to music and reading 1984. As I walked into the class I saw that there were only a few students in the room and Mrs. Anderson as well. I walked in and spoke to her, "Hey Mrs. Anderson how was your summer?" She spoke with a bit of joy in her voice, "Leo it's good to see you! My summer was good. How was yours?" "It was good, I just spent most of it reading, writing, exercising, and playing my guitar." "That's good, listen I want you to know that if you're ever ready to talk just let me know." "Alright and thank you for the concern I appreciate it. So where do you want me to sit? " "Oh you can sit next to Beth in the second row," she said and pointed to the empty seat next to Beth. I chuckled a little because out of everyone in the school that I like talking to it was Beth. Scott and I met during freshmen year of high school and we've been friends with her since. "Hey Beth how was your summer," I asked as I took my seat next to her. "Oh hey Leo! It was pretty good thanks for asking. How was yours?" We continued to talk while all the other students come into the room. During the conversation she talked about how her friend April just school here. Eventually class had begun and Mrs. Anderson had given us our syllabus and discussed what we would be doing for the semester. During the time I kept debating whether I should visit Scott's mom or not.

School had finally ended I decided to go visit Scott's mom and then head home to workout. Luckily it was the first day of classes and the teachers didn't give any homework. I kept my promise to my dad and did focus more on my classes. Luckily I had some pretty easy classes with teaches that I like. I got on my motorcycle and put my helmet on then proceeded to drive off to Scott's house. It'll be good to see his mom again and see has she's been doing since his passing. Plus the last time I saw her was his funeral and I sat next to her along with my father, and we barely spoke since then. Plus their house is a good 20 minute drive from both here and my house. My thoughts were cut short when I saw a girl walking and digging through her purse and my instincts kicked in and swerved out of the way. The end result was me knocking the side mirror of someone's car and me crashing on the pavement. I looked and saw the girl run over to me as I got up and took my helmet off and once it was off I was able to see who she was. When I looked at her only one thought kept running through my mind, it was just how beautiful she was and then I realized it was the girl that I saw this morning. She had dark brown hair with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes to match.

**April's P.O.V:**

I had an amazing first day and was made a great impression with all of my teachers. Thankfully the teachers didn't give us any homework on the account that it was our first day so I'm happy about that. I'm also happy because I share my first and fifth class with Beth and my third and seventh class with Dominic. I was able to find Brenna during lunch and I told her to text mom and dad when she gets the chance today. It really bothers me that she left knowing that she was going to get a ride from Beth, Dominic, and I and I a little upset because after school we were going to go to the local coffee shop near my house, but Dominic has work at 3 because his job is currently short on staff. However he did say he could drop Beth and I off there on his way to work. Right now I'm on my way to his car when I start to hear my phone go off in my purse and I begin to look for it. I became distracted that a guy on a motorcycle rushed passed me and hit the side mirror of someone's car and the crashed on the pavement. I ran over to see if he was okay and saw that he was getting up and taking his helmet off. Once his helmet was off I was able to see what he looked like and I was surprised by how handsome he was, but at the same time there was a sense of familiarity to him. He had spikey hair that was light brown, beautiful pair of blue eyes, and he had a little bit of a stubble on him.

**Nobody's P.O.V:**

They both looked at each other until April finally spoke, "I am so sorry about this! I didn't see you 'cause I was looking for my phone plus it's my first day!" Leo chuckled and muttered to himself while picking up his motorcycle, "Why am I not surprised by that." April's shocked look became a mix of shocked and annoyance. She then spoke with a hit of anger, "Excuse me? What are you not surprised by?!" Leo looked up from checking the damage and said, "I'm not surprised by the fact that this is your first day and you were looking for your phone when you should have been paying attention where you were looking." April was taken aback by what he had said and she didn't even know who he was. It was then that she spoke with nothing but anger in her voice, "Excuse me?! I'm sorry if my parents were probably calling me to see how my first day was! Plus what gives you any right to tell me what I should be doing?!" Leo finished checking for any damage on his motorcycle then proceeded to get on it and before he could put his helmet on, April interrupted him, "Wait, you can't just leave! You just damaged somebody's car." Leo then spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Aw you're such a good person." He then put his helmet on and then proceeded to drive off, leaving behind an annoyed April. As they tried to process what had happened, one thought kept running through both of their minds: how much they disliked each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Irritating

**Hey guys I'm back! I am so sorry for not updating when I said I would! I was busy and I procrastinated a little with this. Plus I'm doing summer classes and I have a job now, YAY, so I'm going to be busier than ever so just please be patient with the updates. Anyway I just want to say something about the second half about the season: I'M SO HAPPY THAT THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! Literally when I posted it on my Twitter I would get updates every couple minutes of people favoriting it and retweeting it! I people make jokes about how almost every love story is better than twilights, but seriously Lapril's love story is so much better than twilights love story! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, to me it felt like a filler chapter, but at the same time the ending kickstarts the story basically so I'm proud of it. Hope you guys enjoy it! Also season 1 of Chasing Life is on Netflix and season 2 is August 17th who else is excited for it?!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Irritating**

**April's P.O.V:**

It's been a couple months since I started attending Fenway High and a lot has happened since then. First off, I did make a good amount of friends and made amazing impressions on my teachers. Secondly, we finished our midterms last week and were supposed to find out this week. Everyone is on edge including me, but I did study practically every night so I could pass them. Lastly, I joined the school paper, which I consider a good start to pursue my writing career. While I do enjoy everything that has been happening to me since I started attending the school, there have been there has been moments where I wouldn't want to be there, one of them being Raquel. She is just downright rude and disrespectful towards those around her and she tries to be in charge of everything. Unfortunately, she is the editor for the school paper, which is the only downside, but at least she isn't Leo Hendrie, who I can't stand! Not only is he annoying, but he is also irritating! He's in three of my classes and he's always showing up late or he doesn't doesn't show up at all. When he does show up on time he just does whatever he pleases! If you were to ask me what my general opinion about him, it would be this: he is a selfish, arrogant, moronic jerk who doesn't care who he hurts and our little encounter one the first day is a perfect example!

After I left the accident he caused, I went to go find Dominic so he could give Beth and I a ride to the coffee shop. Once I found them, they noticed I was upset and annoyed, so they asked me why. I lied to them that it just about Brenna, but Beth could tell I was lying. I sent her a quick text telling her I would explain once we were at the coffee shop. During the ride to the coffee shop, we all talked about how are day was and what classes we were in. Dominic asked me what happened with Brenna and I lied to him and told him not to worry about it. Once we got to the coffee shop and said our goodbyes to Dominic, Beth and I went in and found somewhere we could talk quietly. After we placed our orders in Beth said to me, "Alright, what caused you to be pissed?" I chuckled a little then proceeded to tell her what happened. During that time, our orders came then I finished telling Beth while we ate. Once I finished, she started to laugh a little, which confused me and I asked her why she was laughing. She stopped laughing after a minute then she started to explain to me who he was why he acts like that. Once she told me his name, it clicked and I remembered who his father was. She told me that Leo wasn't always like that, and that she's known him since she started attending Fenway high and he was her first friend to make there. She stopped for a minute and had a sad look on her face; it looked like she was fighting to hold back some tears, but she continued to speak. She explained how something happened to him over Spring Break last semester and he changed after that. She told me he started skipping school, showing up late to classes, and getting into fights, but he managed to pass the semester and that nobody really talks about what happened because it affected everyone hard. Once she finished talking, we had both finished our orders and decided to pay and leave. Before I went into the direction of my house, Beth stopped me and told me that even though he may act the way he does, deep down he's still a good guy. After she had said that, she went to catch the bus to get home while I proceeded to walk to mine, which was only a good 20 minutes away from the coffee shop. Once I was outside my house, I could hear my parents lecturing Brenna about leaving earlier this morning, knowing that she was getting a ride from Dominic. I silently chuckled to myself because I could picture the annoyed look she has on her face. After I got in, my parents had finished lecturing her and asked me how my day was. I told how it went, but I left out the part about Leo then went to my room until it was dinner later on.

**Leo's P.O.V:**

It's been a couple months since the semester began, which means 2 months down, 8 more to go. Things have been going good for me so far this semester and I hope thing continue to go that way. I have been keeping my promise to my dad and I've been trying to do better in school. Granted I do still skip classes, but they're classes that I'm really good though I do show up every now and then. We did have midterms last week and I'm going out of my mind wondering if I passed or not! I did bust my ass off studying for them, but part of me feels like I didn't do so well. Aside from all of this, things have been going alright, but there is one thing that keeps bugging me: April Carver. What pisses me off about her the most is that she reminds me a lot of myself before the incident and it's really irritating me. What also pisses me off is that she's dating Dominic Russo aka Dimples. The reason being is because there's been rumors going around that he's been secretly seeing another girl that attends this school. Nobody has mention the rumors since April started attending the school because of how much of a good person she is. Hell, I even feel sorry for her because she seems like a nice person.

After my first encounter with her, I road my bike to Scott's house to visit his mom and see how she was doing. After Scott's death and his funeral, she started to fall apart a bit. She wouldn't leave her house for days or weeks on end. I would visit her on weekends to see how she was doing and each weekend she looks worse than previous week. Finally, towards the end of June, I was able to convince her to get help and to go to counseling. The reason behind it was that one Saturday night I went to go visit her and when I knocked a few times, she didn't answer. I had a spare key that Scott had given me before his death and when I went in, I called her name a few times. She didn't answer so I went upstairs and I saw her on the bathroom floor; there was an open bottle of prescribed meds on the table. I ran over to check to see how she was and if she had a pulse. She did, but it was faint so I quickly called for an ambulance. They arrived a few minutes later and brought her to the nearest hospital. She was on suicide watch for the next 72 hours. During that time, I would visit her and that was when I was able to convince her to seek help then she was released a couple days later. She's doing better; she's going to counseling couple days a week and she's start to come to grips with his death a lot better than before. She told she'd have days were she truly missed him, but that he'd want her to keep on going in life. She asked how I was doing at one point. I lied and told her that I was fine, but I get the feeling she could tell I was lying. Before I left, she told me that sometimes the best way to deal with death is by letting others in, but that it's when we finally decide to let them in. By the time I got home, it was close to 4, so I decided to go for a run to help clear my head a little. Once I got home from my run, it was close to 5:30, so I took a shower then had some leftovers for dinner. I spent the rest of the night reading a little, playing my guitar, and thinking about what Scott's mom had said to me earlier. In a way she is right; she could tell I wasn't dealing with Scott's death and that I have haven't opened up to anyone about it. Maybe she's right; maybe I do need to open up. It's been months since his death and I haven't read the letter he wrote to me, or visited his grave since the funeral. By the time it was 9:30, I had decided to call it a night and go to bed, but when I did two thoughts kept going through my head. The first one was the last thing Scott's mom said to me and that was that it's when we decide to let others in. The second was when will I be able to let someone in?

** Nobody's P.O.V:**

It's the third week of October and everyone was supposed to find out our midterm grades during out classes. As April walked in away from the windy autumn weather, she could tell everyone was on edge as she made my way to my locker. When she got there, she heard Beth call her name and turned around to see her. "Hey what's going?" April asked with a smile. Beth responded, "Nothing really, just waiting for classes to begin so I can know how I did on midterms." "Don't blame you; I mean look around everyone is on edge because of it." "Yeah, can't say that you're right. So what's your first class?" Beth asked. April responded, "I have Mr. Williams first. And you?" Beth laughed a little then said, "Ms. Samuels, and nice! He's a good guy; plus, he's cute too so that's a win!" April rolled her eyes and chuckled then responded, "Can't say I blame you, well I have to get going I'll see you and Dominic at lunch." As April went to her class, she turned the corner and bumped into the one person she disliked so far: Leo Hendrie. Leo responded, "At least you were sort of paying attention this time." April was furious at this point and angrily said, "Screw you Hendrie. Why aren't you in class?" Leo chuckled and responded, "Wow, didn't think you actually cared. As for why I'm not in class, I have a free period." Annoyed, April was about to leave when the loudspeakers turned on and said, "April Carver and Leonardo Hendrie to Principle Lawrence's please. April Carver and Leonardo Hendrie to Principle Lawrence's office please." Shocked April turned to see Leo silently laughing and asked angrily, "What are you laughing at?!" Leo responded. Jokingly, "April Carver, what did you do?" Annoyed, April rolled her eyes and grabbed Leo by the sleeve and said, "Let's go, you annoying ass."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember to favorite and follow it along with my other ones! Have a nice summer and remember, Fight Like Hell! ~Infaredfield**


End file.
